Bael
Bael is a well-known and trusted Verpine engineer. Unlike typical Verpine, who usually remain part of a hive, he has splintered off and created an independent shop and technological consultation business. Biography Baelarius was raised amongst the hive colonies of the Roche Asteroids. His "birth" date is unknown as the hive mind dominates and floods the young to educate them quickly and incorporate them into the Verpine way of life. Bael took his place amongst the starship technicians of the colony, enhancing his skills on many projects, including the fabled B-wing design produced by Slayn & Korpil facilities on Roche. It was from this project that he contracted the rare Verpine notion to indivdualize his life and leave the hive. His detachment from the hive way of life was fuelled by his need to explore the intricacies of other starship technology. His ideas weren't completely selfish, as he believed delving into other construction types would further enhance the designs and components for their own work. So in late 8 ABY Bael ventured forth from his asteroid home into the known galaxy and found himself amongst the members of Nappa Creations Inc. Here he worked as a mobile starship mechanic to service their fleet, all the while conducting in-depth starship analyses of his own. In his travels he befriended independent freighter pilot Trameine Walker, of which a long lasting friendship ensued. Bael soon returned to his home world after NCI had some business difficulties and could no longer retain his services. The meager information he had gathered proved useful to the colonies' design efforts and after intense work within the hive he was dispatched out into the galaxy once more to intensify his studies and further his own abilities. Trameine offered up a large scale freight hauling position to augment Bael's new start in the galaxy around 10 ABY. Along his travels he fell in cahoots with Bothan entrepreneur Angellis Card'nel, whose expanding businesses and contacts opened up a vast array of possibilities to the inquisitive Verpine. Soon Bael had a workshop set up on Asteroid Kappa and was doing record business with illegal starship modifications, most notably transponder changes. With the favor of Tyler McBride, the ingenious Verpine expanded his influence and notoriety in the smuggler's haven and beyond, raising his status to one of the best starship techs in the galaxy. After trialing his skills at various occupations to supplement his fledgling modifications business, the mighty Verpine joined the ranks of the Caspian Democratic Union in the prestigious position of CEO for SubPro Shipyards. Having been tutored by the great mind of Angellis Card'nel in the ways of business, Bael lifted the struggling shipyard to a height of prosperity it had never seen. With sales through the roof he saw fit to expand the company and purchased an Escort Carrier from Kuat Drive Yards- Sienar Fleet Systems (KDY-SFS) and converted it into a mobile repair facility to service even the largest of vessels. However the fairytale was not to last as political disagreements led to his retirement from SubPro, leaving it in a financial position it had never before encountered. With his newly acquired Escort Carrier Soul Collector in tow he set up independent shop on Nar Shaddaa in the old FTI hangar. He left this business in the capable hands of fellow Verpine technicians and took up post at Rendili StarDrive, serving as the COO for the business and interim CEO for a short period. In short time he realized he had gained as much knowledge as possible from these positions and mysteriously left Rendili and returned once more to his roots with Pandemonium Inc on Nar Shaddaa. He later renamed this operation to Infinity Tech, where he operates his starship repair, upgrade, modification and used sales business today and is considered the best starship technician in the galaxy. Category:Independent characters Category:Engineers & Technicians